


Tell me why

by Maylee11 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dean is 21, Heartache, Multi, Sam is 17, Secret Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Dean, Top Sam, bottom reader, reader is 15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maylee11
Summary: When your parents pass away, king John and Mary winchester promise to take care of you. You and the winchester boys sam and dean where the best of friends. All was well until your feelings turn into something more. Realizing this your life turns upside down. Will prince sam and dean ever learn the truth? Will they love you in return and protect you from the dangers lurking in the castle?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first story ever really and I would love some comments and advice. Just let me know if I'm doing a good job please.

Chapter 1: prolog 

You where 5 when your parents died. They passed from a terrible illness and left you the kingdom. But you were still to young so the king and queen of winchester took you in. They had two boys a little older then you. When you first met you were a little scared and wanted to leave. You ran and hid. 10 minutes later sam found you. He said to not be afraid, that he wouldn't hurt you. Dean came up behind you saying how everything will be alright. For some reason you believed him.


	2. Chapter 2

10 years later...  
You and Gabe were hanging out in the gardens when Cas showed up saying that he has some big news.  
"Prince dean and sam are back" he says and your heart skips a beat. Sam and dean have been gone for the past 4 years training. You missed them so much it felt like a part of you was missing. So what if your love for them changed from brotherly to romantic, they're never gonna find out. It's not like they like you like that anyway. You run to the kitchen knowing that's the first place dean will go with Sammy in tow. When you turn the corner you bump into sam with dean behind him.  
"Sam! Dean! Your here, it's so good to see you two again. I missed you guys so much." You realize that they're just staring at you and you can't help but notice how much they've changed. Dean's hair is darker and still has his bowed legs, full lips but his eyes are still the same beautiful green they always were. Sam on the other hand didn't change much. He's hair was longer and he got taller (taller than dean) and filled out more , both of them had. Dean speaks first " (y/n)... i... your.. we missed you too." Sam grabs you and pulls you closer. The two sandwich you as they hold you close. This right here between your two favorite people is heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

It's already been a week and your already about to kill someone. Everywhere you turn there's sam and dean doing something that makes you love them just a little bit more. It's the littlest things too that makes you want to just die. So you start to try an stay away from them. To turn tail and run the other way. It works for a day. For a whole day you make it without getting wet or turned on. Too bad Gabe notices your weird behavior. He corners you in the music room while your playing the piano.  
"Alright (y/n). What's up with you?You've been ignoring everyone all day. What happened?"  
"I'm not ignoring anyone."  
"So why are you hiding in here? Normally your with sam or dean or both for God's sake."  
You don't answere, afraid you might reveal something. That's what clues Gabe in.  
"It's about sam and dean isn't it. What the hell did those two idiots do?"  
"Nothing Gabe."  
"Tell me."  
"No."  
"Tell me!"  
"Fine, I'm in love with them. I'm in love with sam and dean winchester! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you don't play the piano that just made the most sense for me.


	4. Chapter 4

"....what did you say?"  
"Gabe please, don't say anything to them.please? " A look of desperation and fear crosses your face.  
"I knew it. I fucking knew you loved sam and dean."  
"Gabe..."  
"You have to tell them (y/n)."  
"No! No way in hell. End of discussion." You stand as if to leave but Gabe grabs your hand. "What if they feel the same?"  
Shrugging him off you bolt towards the door. But before you open it you whisper so softly that Gabe barely hears you "why would they" . With that you leave, slamming the door behind you and run towards your room where you'll stay for the rest of the night.

As soon as you left Gabriel starts to form a plan on how to get you three togather at last. Deciding he needs help, he goes to find Cas and tell him what he just found out. Not knowing Castiel also has very big news and needs his help with something very big and important.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly going to be Cas and Gabe.

When Gabriel finally found Cas in the training room, it was almost supper.  
"Cas we have a problem I need your help."  
"Not now Gabe. I have my own problems to deal with."  
"Yeah well it's not about me. It's about (y/n)."  
This makes Cas look up."what?"  
"It's seems as I was right about (y/n) being in love with two certain men we know but is to scared to tell them."  
Cas just stares at Gabe for a moment before saying "I have the same problem but with sam and dean. They were fighting in here when I walked in. When I asked them what was wrong they wouldn't answer till I threatened them."  
"What they say?"  
"Dean found out sam also loved her and got jealous so he he started swinging. Sam got pissed when he realized dean loved her too. If I hadn't walked in they might have killed one another. I told them to sort it out and tell (y/n) how they feel but they wouldn't listen, just kept going on about how she could never love them then they just stormed off."  
Sighing heavily Gabe replied "those idiots."  
"Well...what do you want to do Gabe? "  
"Tell sam an dean then let nature take its course." With that they set off to find sam and dean.

Gabe and Cas found the brothers in the gardens. It looked like they had a serious talk. "SAMUEL and DEAN WINCHESTER. GET YOUR ASSES OVER TO (Y/N) AND TELL HER HOW YOU GUYS FEEL BECAUSE I GUARANTEE YOU SHE FEELS THE SAME. IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL REGRET IT." By the time Gabe finished his rant the prince's were shaking in their boots and hauling ass to (y/n)'s room.  
"Well Gabe that's one way to it".


End file.
